bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Sabator
Sabator is a minotaur-like Bakugan. It's Nurzak's Guardian Bakugan. Information Description Sabator is partners with Nurzak of the Twelve Orders. Sabator is a powerful fighter, he manipulates the energy of the ground and unleashes attacks from every direction. He spins the drills on his shoulders and charges at his opponent. Sabator is a bit of a wild one that enjoys taking risks. His Battle Gear is Chompixx. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia In episode 52, he is seen in a war with Merlix, Dharak, Strikeflier, and many other Bakugan in Neathia or Gundalia in a video that Professor Clay got from an unknown source. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders He appeared in episode 1 in Dan's vision. He appeared again in episode 6 when Marucho and Ren were talking about the war between the Gundalians and the Neathians. Sabator also made an apperance in Gundalian Invaders Episode 14, in which he battled Coredem. Nurzak realized Sabator was evenly matched in the battle, and seemed to panic. In episode 19, Sabator alongside Linehalt, battled against Akwimos and Aranaut. But before they could finish their battle, the Sacred Orb sent out a dimensional twister and he and Linehalt were forced to retreat. In episode 21, he battled Dharak and Barodius with Chompixx and lost and was killed by Airkor. It took a Level 3 Class Battle Gear ability to win the first round for him. Ability Cards *'Rootcam Wilder': Adds 500 Gs to Sabator *'Destroy Horn': Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent. *'Range Sonic': ??? *'Darkness Matter': Allows Sabator to absorb all the power a Darkus Bakugan gains. Game Sabator is already released along with Lumino Dragonoid, Akwimos, Aranaut, Hakapoid, and Krakix in North America. Its Haos, Aquos, and Pyrus Version are rare. It can be attached to Battle Gear by pulling it's arms down and flattening it's tail and legs backwards. Gallery Anime sabatorballclos.png|Sabator in ball form (closed) ssabatorballfrm.png|Sabator in ball form (opened) sabatorgearclosed.PNG|Sabator and Chompixx in ball form (closed) Sabator_chompixx.png sabatorbakuform.png|Sabator in Bakugan form sabatorvsclaws.png|Sabator versus Clawsaurus sabatorattackcord.png|Sabator attacking Coredem sabatorcordem2.png|Sabator and Coredem tied up in the battle File:Animesabator.jpg|Sabator Sb19.jpg File:Sabator_Chompixx.jpg|Sabator with Chompixx in Bakugan Form File:12ordersbakugans.png|The Twelve Orders' Bakugan. Sabator is in the far left Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.08.21 PM.png Sabator_pose.png Screen shot 2010-09-26 at 8.27.59 PM.png Screen shot 2010-09-26 at 5.58.34 PM.png Screen shot 2010-09-26 at 8.24.55 PM.png Sabator_Nurzak.png Game File:IMG_3946-1.jpg|Prototype Pyrus Sabator File:T1uRBtXgRKXXa1qII6_060850.jpg_310x310.jpg|Subterra Sabator File:!BoKNF5Q!Wk~$(KGrHqMH-C8EuZKlzpQwBLmYj0rflQ~~_3.jpg|Subterra Sabator File:!BoKNEoQ!mk~$(KGrHqYH-CQEuJowI51SBLmYjwOoYw~~_3.jpg|Subterra Sabator File:!BoKNCuwBWk~$(KGrHqMH-DMEu(GLq)+3BLmYjp(2k!~~_3.jpg|Subterra Sabator File:51xr+2UcPPL. SL500 AA300 .jpg File:Subterra_Sabator.jpg|Subterra Sabator 51Z-PWN5l2L. SL500 AA300 .jpg 51ab7aXncPL. AA300 .jpg 41m3QgiromL. AA300 .jpg 96CA67PY7Z.jpg|Subterra Sabator (top view) File:!BoYhJ1QCGk~$(KGrHqMH-DUEu,mHhph5BLnRwCf1hg~~_35.JPG|Haos Sabator connected to Chompixx File:!BoYg97QB2k~$(KGrHqQH-DwEuZQ6ruW,BLnRvv1NR!~~_35.JPG|Haos Sabator connected to Chompixx File:!BoSsihQBGk~$(KGrHgoOKjwEjlLmV5FdBLm9T0h40g~~_3.JPG|Haos Sabator in ball form (mostly closed) File:!BoSshHQ!Wk~$(KGrHqQOKiwEu,Ts9BLBBLm9T)PC7g~~_3.JPG|Haos Sabator (back view) File:!BoSs,Mg!Wk~$(KGrHqYOKigEu,(f-,rEBLm9TjMWLQ~~_3.JPG|Haos Sabator (Side View) File:Subterra_Akwimos_Haos_Sabator_Aquos_Avior.jpg|Subterra Akwimos Haos Sabator, and Aquos Avior File:!BoS4mTgCGk~$(KGrHqUOKj0Eu,nUc,5TBLm9w,4+fw~~_3.JPG|Ventus Sabator File:!BoS4jbQ!Wk~$(KGrHqMOKkEEu,Vr0bInBLm9wUTcK!~~_3.JPG|Ventus Sabator File:!BoS4h4!B2k~$(KGrHqEOKkMEuZNDw-FnBLm9wQpu8g~~_3.JPG|Ventus Sabator File:IMG_6896000.jpg|Ventus Sabator File:IMG_6979000.jpg|Ventus Sabator 41MHxTL0nsL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Ventus Sabator File:T13rRuXbBgXXahB0.0_034719.jpg|Aquos Sabator File:T1qDtuXlRiXXXb0UQZ_034041.jpg_310x310.jpg 51Bg2cv+yvL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Clear Sabator File:T1mA0vXbNFXXXd7KvX_114721.jpg_310x310.jpg|Top sabatie.jpg|Sabator's Ability Card File:Sabator.png|Sabator Subterra Sabator with Choppix.JPG Bakupics2 001.JPG|Ventus Sabator with Vilantor sccc.jpg|Subterra Sabator with Chompixx Bakugan Dimensions Sabator Subterra.JPG|Subterra Sabator Screen shot 2010-08-02 at 10.49.24 PM.png|Subterra Sabator SabatorVs.CoredemBD.png|Subterra Sabator VS Subterra Coredem AquossabatorBD.png|Aquos Sabator on BD Stealthsabator.png VentussabatorBD.png|Ventus Sabator on BD Others sabator.JPG|Sabator on an Ability Card Sabatorpic.jpg|Sabator in real mode sabatorxchompixxx.jpg|Sabator equiped with Chompixx in real mode Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Villains Category:Deceased Bakugan